


Resilience

by MensiScholarMicolash



Series: Mensis and Habbak [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MensiScholarMicolash/pseuds/MensiScholarMicolash
Summary: Written and typed based on one of my first actual Hunters in the game Bloodborne after completing the game a few times. Learning more of the lore to create a character to fit. Though perhaps tweak the story just a bit. This speaks of the starting backstory of my Hunter, Sonya. Though only written in Brief while listening to a song. Resilience- By Omar Habbak.
Series: Mensis and Habbak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861726
Kudos: 2





	Resilience

The Night of the Hunt and yet without a father hunter. The nights continues as well as the hunt though sick with the plague taking forth the mother and brother. The elder daughter leaving to the church of healing to seek the healing powers of thy cleansing blood. Refusal of the church thou giveth only that of a single vial. Taking of thee to only fall under the curse of the beasts. Slain by the holy blade, all has been lost. Walking alone in hopes of one’s own demise is to be taken by that of the hunt. Dusk casting away the sun’s dim glow. Though hidden by darkness and napped by the Pthumerian of the unseen.  
Awoken in a cell left to rot. Yet given freedoms with the keys by the hooded one of the shadows, promised the eyes of knowledge yet to disappear in the shrouding darkness. Seek a way to break of their prison, continuing forth she remains silent, away with that of the night’s breeze. Gone under the light of the pale blooded moon, seeking answers in hopes to grasp the truth though seized by Pernicious Hunters of this village. Restrained in thy shackles as one is to remain. Reappear yet of the veiled stranger giving thou a file to seek freedom thus again. With thy chains undone and gone away under the guidance of the cosmos stars. Though following sight of the mysterious itinerant who claims answers, to follow till that of the scholars interference.  
Without a trace of the wanderer yet confronted by those of lesser status, By thy father’s once trained defends of thee. Though Impetuous and Negligent of one’s guard, broken and fallen under one’s casting an arcane power of thy great one. With eyes of fear lying feeble, yet heareth a call that has stopped of thee as all halt in obedience. What was to seek has cometh upon to reveal one’s true self. The Scholar standing forth greeting her with appraisal, before welcomingly holding out a hand as to offer. “Thou wish to seek thee truth?”


End file.
